dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire. It is the opposite power of Cryokinesis. Also Called *Agnikinesis *Ghost Flame *Fire Release *Flame Control/Manipulation *Heat Control/Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Ecto-Fire Manipulation *Ignikinesis Capabilities Users can create, control and move ectoplasmic flames (fire made of pure ectoplasm), including the shape, heat and even color; that said, pretty much everything with this power comes down to Burn It. This is a very aggressive power allowing several powerful attacks, but it is some ways the most vulnerable as well, given that fire doesn't exist in itself but needs other elements. Manifestation This power usually manifest itself in the form of flaming hair that can be used as a weapon. Some characters have the flaming hair all the time, while others only when they get angry. Most of them are capable of controlling their hair temperature so they can wear hats, while others simply can't do it or don't know how to. Applications *Create, absorb, generate and/or control ectoplasmic fire of various intensities and colors. *Burn or melt objects such as ice or metal, as well as people. *Create torrents of green ectoplasmic fire. *Release the fire in different ways such as hair, torrents, fireballs, beams, strikes and/or flaming weapons. Techniques *'Blue Fire Manipulation: '''The user can create and control blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire and possibly the green ghost fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or due to its ghostly properties. *'Fireballs: The user can generate fire in the form of flaming energy balls. *'Flaming Hair: '''User's hair is made of fire that can be used against their enemies. *'Torrents of fire: 'User can create enormous torrents of green ectoplasmic fire, that come out of the floor. *'Fire Breath: A character can project his/her fire from his/her mouth by breathing and exhaling at will, like a dragon. *'Spontaneous Combustion: '''The ability to spontaneously combust and/or engulf any portion of or all of oneself in fire without harm to oneself whatsoever. **'Flaming weapons: a combination of Spectral Body Manipulation with pyrokinesis. A character can turn any part of his body into any kind of weapon and setting it on fire. *'''Fire teleportation: Ember can wrap up her body in flames in order to teleport herself. It is unknown if she uses the fire for teleportation or not. Limitations *Control is extremely important. Unconscious use of this power can be catastrophic. *May be limited to only the creation or manipulation of flame. *Fireproof skin and/or thermal resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. *Ice powers can easily overcome this power. Known Users *Ember McLain *Dan Phantom *Danny Phantom *Youngblood *Nocturne *Lunch Lady Gallery Nocturne pyrokinesis.jpg Dark Danny pyrokinesis.jpg Lucnh lady on fire.jpg Ember ponytail.gif Youngblood errs.jpg Danny phantom ghost flame.jpg|Fire Balls ghost flame Category:Skulker Category:Skulker's hair is flaming, like Dark Danny and Ember McLain. It is possible if he can send out fire attacks.